Gaylords Of Draenor 2
by GoopDunking420
Summary: Durotan and Thrall continue the tradition of love.


Steam rose off of the lava pits in Frostfire Ridge. Thrall and Durotan had been fighting the forces of the Iron Horde for months now, and the trust between them has grown very strong. The Orcs stood on the edge of the lava pit, watching. Durotan put a hand on Thrall's shoulder.

"Thank you, Thrall, your presence here has been such a help to the Frostwolf Clan." Durotan smiled.

"It has been a great honor helping the Frostwolf. I feel so much more connected to the cause of the Orcs." Thrall put a hand on Durotan's arm. They both smiled.

Durotan put his hand on Thrall's back and led him back to the garrison. "We have one more initiation into the Frostwolf hierarchy. Follow me to my cabin Thrall, and we can begin."

The cabin was dimly lit, and had a bed and several unlabeled vials near it. Durotan sat on the bed and beckoned Thrall to do the same. Durotan reached over Thrall and began to remove his robes. Shocked, Thrall said, "Durotan, what in the Furies are you doing?"

The Orcs locked eyes. "We must be naked for the initiation."

"Alright, Durotan. I trust you." Thrall relaxed and let Durotan disrobe him. The clothing fell off of Thrall's muscular, green body and Durotan gently laid him down on the bed. Thrall's erection stood at full mast out of his body. Durotan moved onto the bed and straddled Thrall as he grabbed one of the vials off the floor near the bed. He uncorked the vial and poured a bit of the clear, viscous liquid into his left hand. Durotan then put his Tauren saliva covered hand over his butthole, rubbing the fluid around his sphincter.

"Durotan, what are you doing?", an alarmed Thrall exclaimed.

Calmly, Durotan put his hand on Thrall's chest. "Relax, Thrall, I have done this many times." Durotan slowly lowered himself onto Thralls erect cock, relaxing his ass muscles as his butthole engulfed Thrall's bulging member.

Just at that moment, Aggra moved into the hut. "Thrall, I have important-". She looked at Her husband and his father from an alternate reality. She saw Thrall's penis, fully within Durotan. She saw the embarrassed look of Durotan. And she saw the sexy, aroused look of Thrall.

"Aggra, this is the Frostwolf chieftain initiation. It would be a great honor if you could join us".

Confused, Durotan looked at both Aggra and Thrall. In a panic, Durotan said, "Thrall, normally this ritual is for two males of the Frostwolf clan."

"It's okay, Durotan. Aggra is my partner and I want her to be a part of this."

Hesitant but willing, Aggra joined in straddling Thrall, behind Durotan. She grabbed Durotan's flaccid cock and began to rub it, slowly making it engorge with the potent Frostwolf blood that flowed within him. She used the other hand to pleasure Thrall's cock, moving it in time with Durotan's motions so no part of Thrall's green orc dick was left unpleasured.  
The whole sweaty, erotic orc dance moved faster and faster. Durotan pulled himself off of Thrall's penis and scooted forward so that he was still straddling Thrall, but his own dick was in Thrall's face. Aggra saw this as the perfect time to go down on Thrall, moving her head quickly over Thrall's cock as she tongued his glans.

Durotan grabbed Thrall's smooth, shaven head and pulled it towards his brown orc weiner. Without words, Thrall knew what he had to do next. He opened his mouth wide and took all of Durotan's dick inside his face. With every thrust Durotan made down his throat, Thrall felt not only his relationship to his alternate-reality father growing stronger, but also his relationship to his ancestral Frostwolf Orcs.

The mass of bodies moved faster and faster, until neither Thrall nor Durotan could contain themselves, and they blew their loads together.

Elated and relaxed, Durotan and Aggra moved off of Thrall, who is surprisingly unabhored by the events that just took place. Thrall swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Thank you, Durotan. That has been an experience I will never forget.

Durotan turned to Thrall, looked him in the eyes with his powerful blue eyes and wisely said, "We cum together, or die alone."


End file.
